


Not gay if he doesn't know

by OWOOKAY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOOKAY/pseuds/OWOOKAY
Summary: He wasn't gay,He liked,Boobs, and ass-well Connor did have a cute ass but that's besides the point!OrJschlatt jerks off to Connor's streamIdea stolen from Twitter
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Not gay if he doesn't know

'Connoreatspants is live!: Playing a big new mario game'  
Schlatt looked at his phone after a loud "bing" could be heard, he always had Connors stream noifs on, he never knew why if he can just clearly hear his live from the talking in the other room, and plus Connor liked to tell Schlatt his streaming if he does.

Schlatt sighed looking straight at his computer tiredly, he could take a break from editing.  
He went into twitch in another tab, pressing into Connor's profile and clicking the live stream, seeing the Other male for once have face cam on even though he says he isn't really into it.  
His friend got straight into the game,  
It was just one of those really child-like games that nintendo puts out to make the fans not riot because there's no new games,  
Schlatt really couldn't care, him and a lot of Connor's fans can agree that they only really watch some of his gameplay to hear his jokes and shit.  
Schlatt practically got that live action since he lives with him but, it's really nice to just chill and watch his streams without the other male realizing it.

As time went on though,  
Well, let's just say some natural causes happened down there and Schlatt got distracted real quick,  
To put it simply- he got hard.  
He tried to just ignore it at first but then of course his mind started to wonder,  
He should've just tapped out of the stream and just search up some random porno of a blondie getting fucked or even a twink get dommed- literally anything but what his doing now,  
Which was palming himself while Connor's voice is in the background.  
So instead of watching some hot blonde get wrecked.

His palming himself off to one of his bestfriends.

Schlatt bit his lip as he unzipped his pants, Connor still playing and talking about some random shit about the game, as Schlatt slipped down his pants and boxers, his cock sprung up twitching from the air hitting it,  
He opened up a drawer taking out a water based lube,  
Don't ask why he has lube in his drawer,  
He spread it over his hands.  
He let his head fall back as he wrapped his hand around his dick stroking it, sliding a thumb over his slit making schlatt whimper imaging Connor on his knees in front of him,  
Imaging Connor giving him a handjob, Schlatt groaned letting his mind wonder more,  
He should stop, he thinks, maybe it's weird to think about someone your living with like that,  
But what if Connor does the same,  
What if Connor imagines Schlatt jerking him off or maybe imagining himself jerking Schlatt , imagining himself on his knees for Schlatt, sucking him off, letting Schlatt just use him, let Schlatt fuck his throat until his a crying mess and won't be able to talk for days.  
Schlatt just kept thinking of possibilities as he continued to stroke himself, maybe a little faster,  
What if Connor thinks about getting fucked by Schlatt,  
Just, fingering himself, imaging it's Schlatt just thrusting into him,  
God,  
Schlatt would pay to see that,  
To see Connor fingering himself, just, a crying mess pushing his face into a pillow to be silent, moaning out Schlatts name pushing his fingers deeper into himself, using his other hand to pump his dick,  
Raising his head from his pillow, eyes still so watery,  
After awhile of small whimpers and mewls, he finally gets to his climax, getting it all over his sheets.

That mental image sent Schlatt over the edge to his climax,  
Making him cum all over his hands, thighs and messing up his shirt as he looked down at the mess before leaning his head back again with a relieved shaky sigh,  
He kinda just stayed like that for a second,  
He really should clean up, but his still in fucking shock from himself jerking off to Connor of all people,  
He wasn't gay,  
He liked,  
Boobs, and ass-  
well Connor did have a cute ass but that's besides the point!  
This was no, IS ,, wrong isn't it?  
"fuck,,"  
Schlatt muttered under his breath, raising up his head to grap a tissue wiping all The cum off himself.  
"Ew-"  
Honestly as much as cum is kinda hot, it's also fucking disgusting to clean,  
"I need a shower"  
Forgetting about the left behind stream on Schlatts computer,  
Schlatt grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower agreeing to just never talk about this at all

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this I really did try usus


End file.
